


Forgotten Faces

by raining13



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Humor, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raining13/pseuds/raining13
Summary: Often, there are people who pass us on the street that we might never see again, faces long forgotten by some, but to others, they are memories worth remembering. Inkwell Isle might have these kinds of faces, but who really knows? Rated Teen and Up because I'm cautious.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic. Constructive criticism only, please. Enjoy the story!

_"No problems, no strife,_

_that was the life,_

_but now I fear I'm falling..._

_Someone, catch me,_

_I fear what may be,_

_save me, evil is calling..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little note, anyone remember that Gravity Falls code breaker thing? Well, you might wanna keep that handy, cause at the beginning of a chapter, there will be a vigenere key, and at the end, there will be a code for you to crack (Except for author's notes). Keep your eyes peeled!


	2. Digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney's been acting strange, Rain's feeling a bit pessimistic, and Blind Specter is fed up with whoever her boss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marypoppins

The sun's rays shone a bright, golden yellow down on the breezy meadows of Inkwell Isle One. Summer had just arrived, and the air was already starting to feel pleasantly warm. The grass was thin and translucent as it glowed in the sunlight, and the wind smelled of freshly tilled soil. If you took a big whiff of it, you might have smelled the warm bread coming from the oven of the observatory, or the fruity cocktails being served at the clip-joint, or maybe even the different vegetables being harvested in the Root Pack's garden. Yes, there were a thousand words you could have used to describe the land, the sun, the soil, the air, and the wind, or even the faces, the food, the heat, and the sky, but you would never be able to describe the scenery without describing its people.

Heck, I even got pretty close just talking about  _smells._

Yes, even in the sweltering sun, the citizens of the Isle were out and about, greeting their neighbors and talking with friends. Ten little pieces of land, despite being far apart, were relatively close together, in a sense.

Hold on, you may be thinking, _ten_  pieces of land? Well, yes, we've got the cup brothers' house, the Root Pack's garden, Goopy Le Grande's little clearing in the forest, the clip-joint, Hilda Berg's observatory, Cagney Carnation's garden, Porkrind's Emporium, Peter Pan's house (not  _the_ Peter Pan, just a frying pan who's name happens to be Peter), Lily Lavender's cabin, and, the main focus of our story, Rain Luckyshot's house.

Now hold on just one minute, you might be thinking, who are those last three? Peter Pan, Lily Lavender, and Rain Luckyshot? I've never heard of  _those_ people before! Well, unless you weren't paying attention, which I'm  _very certain_ you were, I'm going to tell you about the faces we  _never_ remember. And whilst the first two are topics for later, I may as well tell you about the third one so you don't toss yourself out of my fic.

Are we clear? All up to speed?

Good, because even if you aren't, you will be, soon enough.

Rain Luckyshot was a young woman with a shot glass for a head. She had an ability she'd received at birth, which made everyone around her (or at least within five feet) lucky. Sure, it might sound a bit overpowered, but if the person fighting against you in a bout was lucky, you wouldn't be. The lucky one wasn't  _always_ Rain.

So, if you really think about it, that ability isn't quite useful, now is it?

Still, poor girl had no control over it, so she wasn't the luckiest person on the planet, but hey, close enough, right? She still had a lot of friends, thanks to being a social butterfly, that she cared about.

"And what are you planting over here?" Rain asked, pointing to a small patch of soil. Cagney Carnation had planted about fifteen seeds in the spot, and Rain gently pushed over the soil and buried them.

"Amaryllis," he replied simply. Rain pulled her watering can over, pouring its contents out onto the seeds. She tilted her head up to look at the flower, who was looking out across the ocean at the rapidly setting sun. He had a look in his eye that Rain couldn't really describe, but he certainly wasn't happy.

"You okay?" she asked, and Cagney whipped his head around to look at the girl. The moment his gaze met hers, a smile spread across his face, but Rain could tell it was forced.

"I'm fine," he replied, as if stating something that should have been obvious. Rain frowned, and Cagney's expression deteriorated slightly. "It's...nothing you should worry about." Rain shrugged, her focus returning to the now buried amaryllis seeds. She knew that if she pressed on, Cagney would've easily lost his temper.

Still, she couldn't help but notice that Cagney's behavior seemed a bit...off, the way he held himself seemed lazy, if not distraught. He fumbled just a bit when tending to the garden, spilling a packet of seeds, muttering a few curses before fixing his mistake. He seemed distracted, trying hard to work on the garden, but his mind was focused on something else.

"Okay," said Rain, wiping the sweat off her brow as she turned to her friend. "I'm not going to pretend everything's okay if you keep acting like this." Cagney flinched at the accusatory tone in her voice, before turning to face her.

"Look, I just..." He sighed. "A lot as been going on recently, okay? Just...not now." He made no effort to hide his expression this time.

* * *

"I know he's been acting weird, but believe me, he won't tell me anything," Hilda Berg argued. "If I knew anything, I'd tell you." Rain hummed a little, staring at the stars that shined above the two of them. She had never been very good at pinpointing constellations, but she saw the Big Dipper right away, shimmering in the night sky. She smiled a bit, closed her eyes-

"Hey, losers!" said Peter Pan, stepping on Rain's foot. She winced, looking angrily up at the frying pan, who was staring at her with the most smug look upon his face. Hilda rolled her eyes, picking a snag in her dress.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" Rain accused.

"To not to?" Peter replied innocently.

" _Yes_."  _You idiot_ , she wanted to say, but she didn't want to rile Peter up. She heard Hilda scoff, and Peter shrugged lightly and sat down.

The night air was warm, but not as warm as when the sun had been up a mere hour before. Rain immediately focused her gaze on a very bright star smack dab in the middle of her field of vision, and closed her eyes.

 _I know I'm supposed to wish for something,_ she thought,  _but what? I don't exactly have any problems with life right now._ She took a deep breath, the smell of the soil filling her nostrils.  _I wish for nothing bad to happen to me, I suppose._

She hoped her wish came true.

* * *

"You got  _what?!_ " Specter shouted, and Rain winced at his volume.

"Fired," she repeated. "For arguing with a customer."

"But why?!"

"The boss said the customer is always right," she answered. Specter looked like he was going to explode. His face was turning red, and Rain was pretty sure he was throwing an internal tantrum.

"Seems to me like your boss is a bit of an arse," said T-Bone, trying hard not to let a swear fly out of his trap. Rain looked  _painfully_ calm, as if she had been expecting something like this to happen, and at this point, Specter looked like a member of the Spectre Syndicate.

"Well, he's a narcissistic snob who thinks he can get away with whatever he wants," said Rain, "so much as he doesn't get in trouble with the government. And seeing how the Devil's made such a mess of it..." She trailed off, trying to remember what point she was making. "Look, I've got enough money to last...two weeks without a job. I'm sure I'll be fine. How hard is it to find a job around Inkwell?" She adjusted the satchel that was currently hanging from her shoulder.

"Well, it certainly isn't the hardest thing to do," said T-Bone, patting an irritated Specter on the head. "Maybe you could work with us for a bit? Helping passengers with luggage and stuff?"

"It's a train for the dead, T-Bone," Rain countered, "and it freaks me out just being  _on_ the train. Besides," she looked at Specter, smiling. "Specter's job is luggage, isn't it?"

"Aw, shucks, Rain," said Specter, "let me at least help you out a bit. Maybe I could..." He thought for a moment. "...read your future?" Rain considered it for a few seconds, before shrugging, as a way of saying "sure, why not." Specter smiled, eager to help a friend, and he held his hands up to his head, closing his eye socket in concentration.

"I...can see..." The eyes on his hands seemed focused on something just a little past Rain's hand, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Specter looked eerily calm, as if in another world entirely. He muttered something under his breath, and his calm expression melted into something more pain-stricken. Rain wondered if looking at her future was draining her friend's energy.

The two eyes on Specter's hands unfocused rather suddenly, and Specter's eye socket shot open, a look of terror upon his face.

"The Devil," he breathed. Rain was about to ask what he saw when Specter fainted.

* * *

Specter hadn't seen much in Rain's future. Well, he saw  _something_ , obviously, but not much. There was her, looking just the way she had looked before, and the surroundings faded into darkness. It was fine for a few seconds, all the usual as he cleared his head and concentrated, but then a clawed hand grasped Rain's shoulder. Specter felt himself tense, and he looked up to see a pair of golden rod eyes, looking down at him menacingly.

Those eyes...Specter  _knew_ those eyes. He never thought he would have to see those eyes again, but there they were, and the glimmering white grin that accompanied it. He shivered, his train of thought screeching to a halt.  _The Devil._ Was  _that_ really what was in her future? The Devil? He looked back at Rain, and even though he didn't think this could've gotten any worse, it had.

Rain was  _smiling_ , the same expression the Devil wore, and instead of wearing her usual clothing, a t-shirt and jeans, she wore a tux similar to that of King Dice, except black with a little orange bow tie. He knew it only meant one thing. The Devil would have another soul in his hands soon, and this one wouldn't escape without suffering some sort of permanent damage, if she escaped at all. That smile looked  _demented_ , like she was  _enjoying_ her sentence to servitude, and she pinned Specter down with a malevolent gaze, her pupils in the shape of green four-leaf clovers. Her words pierced his heart, or at least the closest thing to it, and it terrified him more than the Devil.

"Sorry, Spec."

Any everything he had seen dissipated, before reality had seeped back into his senses. He only had a few seconds to mutter "The Devil" before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NATI LVTC BUW IOIJS KPH JYSOK RLS KWXBR


	3. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney's depressed, Sally's not a good friend, and Hilda's cookies are almost as irresistible as gambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floralfury

"Specter, you idiot, wake up!"

Specter shot up, bumping right into T-Bone's face. He winced, holding his head, waiting for the pain to cease. T-Bone winced as well, but he did better hiding it.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted, Spec, that's what happened," T-Bone answered. "Now, tell me, Spec, what did you see?" Specter fidgeted with his hands, telling T-Bone about his vision, about the look Rain gave him, the tux she had worn, and the Devil's smile, staring down at him. After he finished, T-Bone could only stare at him in disbelief. The ghost looked at him expectantly. T-Bone shook his head solemnly.

"Well, it adds up," he said. "Rain just lost her job. I wouldn't be surprised if the Devil was willing to give her a new one."

The train was moving now, the trees and city rushing past. Raindrops beat down on the window, as if the sky was crying for Specter's friend. He knew that his visions weren't always accurate, but that vision...it was so clear, usually the lines of the vision were fuzzy and uneven, and he often had to guess what he was seeing, but that one...he didn't want to think about its accuracy.

_Please don't let it be so..._

* * *

Cagney looked downright depressed when Rain opened the gate to his garden the next morning, sitting under the oak tree. His eyes had bags underneath them, and they were red and swollen. Rain paused as soon as the gate swung closed behind her. Cagney didn't see her yet, but as soon as she took a step, he whipped around, looking a mixture of livid and terrified, all vines that were connected to him were pointed at her. As soon as their gazes met, Cagney shrunk back in astonishment and shame, and the vines withdrew into the ground.

"R-Rain," he sighed, and his voice sounded relieved. "I thought it was...someone else."

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" She phrased it less like a question and more like an ultimatum. He wilted a little at the statement, tears running down his face. He sighed.

"I...was scared," Cagney admitted. Rain slowly made her way over to Cagney, and sat down next to him. She looked down at her feet as he got into a more comfortable position. They sat there for a while in silence, the only thing to break it being the song of a bird high up in the trees and the rustle of leaves.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rain asked, feeling the need to break the silence. Cagney was staring straight ahead, and he turned to Rain slowly.

"I...I w-went somewhere," he said. "I went somewhere I...sh-shouldn't have."

There was a moment of silence.

"The Devil?" Rain asked. She felt him tense up next to her, but he nodded. "And you were up all night, because you thought he was gonna come and get what you owed him." Cagney nodded again. "I...I'm sorry, Cags...I didn't know."

"It's fine," he said. He wiped the tears of his face and sniffled. "When I heard you coming into the garden, I thought you were..."

"You thought I was King Dice?" Another nod. "Look, Cagney, I know...too many people who owe their souls, even Lily Lavender next door. But even  _she's_ had her soul two years since she went in there, and no one ever came for it. You have your powers, Cags. If anyone should have anything to fear, it's them." Cagney smiled a little.

"I guess," he said. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" Rain shrugged. "Can you tend to the garden today? Not much to do, just pullin' out weeds, watering the flowers, stuff like that."

"Sure, Cags," she said. "You need some rest, anyways."

* * *

_**"So, her boss was that mean to 'er?"** _

_**"I told you, Ace, that was all the info I got just listening. Shouldn't have been eavesdropping, anyway."** _

_**"Right, right, we're all bloody disappointed, blah blah blah, you're grounded and what not."** _

_**"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine."** _

_**"Well, I'm the leader of this squad, it's kinda my job to be the sarcastic one."** _

_**"You're not very good at it, and besides, we ain't exactly a squad anymore."** _

_**"I know, I'll send Ty my regards. But we used to be a squad, don't forget. And we can be a squad again, if we do it right."** _

_**"You're not serious. Ace, you're pullin' my leg, aren'tcha?"** _

_**"All jokes aside, Ben, she's pretty damn powerful. Her little ability might not be, but her magic..."** _

_**"Have you let the boss know yet?"** _

_**"..."** _

_**"Ace?"** _

_**"No."** _

_**"Well, he might think it's brilliant and all, but you know how he is with surprises."** _

* * *

"Aw, come on, Rain, you lost your job, anyways!" Sally Stageplay argued. "You could earn some extra dough!" Rain pinched the dark spots on the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again," she countered. "I am  _not_ going gambling, especially at the Devil's Casino." Sally frowned, pouting. "Don't give me that look."

"Come on," Sally pleaded. "Please! I'll pay you back if you loose money, please at least consider it! You're the only friend I have who would possibly do it! You don't even have to gamble! Just sit at the bar and drink or something!" Rain continued to give her a look of annoyance. "You can even play the piano!"

"They have a piano?" Sally had caught Rain's attention.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I guess just this once, but you better not force a game of Craps on me," Rain replied. "Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow, then," Sally repeated. "Six thirty, meet me out front."

Rain desperately wanted to tell Sally no, but Sally was just as stubborn, if not more. Once she had made a decision, it was almost unshakable unless you offered her something she couldn't resist. Rain was no different, but her decisions were often a lot less...rigid. She could be convinced to do something if the risks present were lowered by certain conditions.

For instance, now. She knew going to the Devil's Casino meant trouble, but if she didn't have to put her life on the line, she was willing to do it.

_Just so Sally will get off my case..._

She knew that if she refused, Sally would only bug her more, maybe even to the point of bribery, and she didn't want to see Sally begging on her hands and knees, promising to give her anything she wanted. She hoped she wouldn't have to see it, that just seemed petty.

Little did she know she wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

"You should have told her 'no,'" Hilda argued, placing the muffins in the oven. Rain sighed heavily. This was  _not_ a conversation she wanted to have with anyone.

"Hilda, you  _know_ how she is," Rain countered. "She wouldn't have let me  _say_ no. It's the least I can do for now, and you know I don't gamble." Hilda shrugged.

"Well, alright," she said. "S'not like I care for Sally. Believe me, if it were my choice, I would have thrown her in the trash a year ago." Rain couldn't help but laugh. It was true, Sally was a pain, boasting about all the money she made from show business. In fact, she got more money a day than she could spend in a year.

"You should have made her bribe you," Hilda said. "Got her to the point where she would give you money."

"I dunno," Rain sighed. "That kind of sounds like..."  _The Devil_ , she wanted to say, but it was a delicate subject she didn't want to dwell on too long. Hilda knew what she was talking about, but she shrugged it off, thinking it safe to stay out of range of the topic.

"So what's going on with Cagney?" she asked instead.

"Devil," Rain said bluntly. Hilda gave a quick little "ah" of understanding, then returned to the batch of cookies on the table.  _What am I supposed to do with these? I can't eat them all...that's inhumane._

_Then again, Rain probably would..._

Rain was considerably fond of eating cookies. She probably would've eaten them all if Hilda hadn't stopped her from reaching the table. She did catch Rain with a handful of cookies, trying to sneak out of the kitchen, before she ordered Rain to put them back. Rain resisted, running out of the observatory before Hilda could catch her. She let Rain be for now, she had plenty of cookies left, anyways.

Hilda had forgotten what it was like to be grounded for so long. It was the main reason she had made a contract with the devil. She could understand why Cagney was acting the way he was. The first couple days on contract, she had been absolutely paranoid, thinking that the Devil or King Dice would come at any minute to collect what was due. She had remembered almost a week after that Lily Lavender had been on contract for a year before her, and no one had come to take her soul.

In retrospect, it was probably predictable. The Devil was too prideful to actually come and take anyone's soul personally, thinking that they would either come back and surrender out of fear, or that his "right-hand man" would go and retrieve contracts himself. King Dice always stayed holed up in the Casino, either because he was lazy, or maybe because he didn't care.

Hilda liked to assume it was the latter.

She was worried for Rain. Specter had told her that morning exactly what he had seen whilst reading her future. His voice had sounded shaky, as though he were on the brink of tears. Hilda would probably have confronted Sally herself, if not for the actress's stubborn demeanor. It would have been useless to try. She decided, for now, that, yes, Rain was  _considerably_ good at side-stepping problems.

Still, those problems were usually things like burnt eggs, flu season, and bird poop.

But Rain had a good sense of self-preservation. She knew a threat when she saw it, so she would probably be fine. She was a good thinker. Impulsive, still, but a good thinker, nonetheless. Sally might have been good at reasoning, but Rain was just as stubborn as Sally was.

 _Please, Rain,_ Hilda thought,  _don't let the Devil get his hands on your soul..._

Her eyes returned to the cookies on the table.

_A few won't hurt. It's not like I'm going to eat them all._

* * *

Rain wasn't going to pretend she didn't know who King Dice was. Peter must've been new if he said that he had no idea who the dice-headed manager was.  _Everyone_ knew who King Dice was, he was just as famous as the Devil and his Casino. She was lucky to have informed Peter so soon, as the last time someone she knew hadn't known of the King, they were gone within a week.

Rain's heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw him on Inkwell City's street.

It almost looked as thought he had been  _waiting_ for her.

She approached warily, keeping her eyes glued to the sidewalk. King Dice's eyes wandered a bit, but when he spotted her passing by him, his face broke into a grin. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rain Luckyshot, isn't it?" he asked. Rain stopped in her tracks the moment his fingers brushed her, and she turned her head slowly, a terrified look upon her face.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh, there's no need to be so scared, doll," King Dice chuckled. "I don't bite."

"Sure you don't."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Rain whipped around all the way this time, looking at the die with an expression of shock, horror, and disgust. He didn't seem the least bit phased.

 _This is more than a coincidence,_ she thought.

"Sure," Rain sighed, "what have I got to lose? My soul?" She laughed sarcastically at her own joke. King Dice's smug smile faltered, but never left his face.

"Very funny."

"I've been told I have a good sense of humor."

"And I've been told that you plan to visit my Casino."

Rain was shocked into silence.

"With a friend." King Dice smirked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"And she's not really my friend," Rain countered.

"Dragged along, then?"

"Y'know, it's not really surprising that some people hate you, Dice."

They walked for a bit in silence, Rain trying hard to ignore the tension building between them. She was  _really_ starting to wonder if that smile of his ever left his face. She was fairly sure she could just slap the smugness out of him, but she wasn't sure whether or not he was willing to do the same.

"Do you ever stop smiling?"

"Does it bother you?"

"It just seems so...fake. I dunno."

"What brings you to the city? I thought you lived in the country."

"I  _do_ live in the country."

"Job hunting, maybe?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

King Dice smiled.

"Don't think I'm hunting for a job in your Casino, Dice," Rain growled. "I'm not as stupid as some of your debtors." To Rain's surprise, King Dice's smile instantly turned into a frown. Maybe she had gone a little far.

But no, in just a few seconds, he was smiling again, and Rain was just about to ask what he had to be so happy about when she realized that he had just closed the remaining distance between her and her destination.

Dean Dervis's train cart repairs.

"You might want to rethink your decision."

"Like that would happen."

"I'm sure it will, eventually." He pulled a business card from the pocket of his suit jacket, and handed it to a frowning Rain. "If it does, you know where to find me." Rain snatched it out of his hand, and examined it. The only words on it were "King Dice," written in loopy, gold cursive.

"You do know you're supposed to put a phone number or something, right?"

She looked back up at where he had been, only to find that he had disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICWMEY GS WCFC, HYE VSCWC UTSICPI MBGS


	4. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dean argue about King Dice, Sacha finds Rain a job, and Ace decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alohomora

"King Dice?! You mean  _the_ King Dice?!" Dean Dervis shouted. "That no good, dirty rotten, son of a-"

"Dean," Jack Pot warned.

"Sorry," Dean replied. "But still, King Dice confronted you? But why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rain started, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Maybe it's because I just lost my job, or because Specter saw the Devil in my future, or because Sally Stageplay is  _taking me to the Casino in a few days._ Other than that, I wouldn't know." Jack grinned, the shapeshifter currently in Dean's form.

"It just seems...exciting," he mused. "Just think, Rain, King Dice is almost  _never_ seen outside the Casino unless he has special business going on. And it looks to me-" Jack winked, smirking. "-like  _you_ might be 'special business.'"

"Oh, stop it, you," Rain said jokingly, putting a hand to her cheek in mock flirtation.

"Still, I know it ain't exciting for you," Jack said, this time serious. "I mean, if King Dice showed up without warning in front of me, I'd be pretty scared, too."

"Scared you're gonna embarrass yourself," Dean countered. Jack's face turned red. "It's true, you know it. You're in love with their business."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Rain interjected. "You two are starting to sound like kids arguing over who started the fight." Jack frowned a bit, while Dean looked a little relieved that the conversation hadn't escalated any further.

"Still, it's kind of odd that King Dice would think  _you're_ qualified for a job like  _that_ ," said Dean. "No offense."

"None taken."

"It's just that...well, you're so friendly and caring," he continued. "And...well, you've heard the rumors, that place is full of evil." He adjusted the small top hat floating just above his head. "You just aren't suited for work like that. I don't know why he bothers, honestly."

"He only bothers because it's worked so many times," Jack argued. "He convinces people of what they want, he toys with their goals and beliefs and whatnot and he pulls people in like some sort of demented fisherman."

"Who would want to work for him, anyways?" Rain replied. "I'd rather drink pina coladas and get caught in the rain."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone quoted you on that," said Dean.

"If it becomes a song, I'm gonna slap someone," Rain grunted. "Point is, there are better things to do than serve the Devil."

"Not according to Jack," said Dean sarcastically. Jack mouthed something that Rain could only assume was a threat, and suddenly he was melting and shifting, his body transforming yet again. When his body stringed itself back together, he had brown hair, green eyes, and a light green shirt with a grey jacket.

Jack couldn't really shift into anything without making it green, but some of his forms did manage to look somewhat normal.

"So, whaddya gonna do if he comes back?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Probably punch 'im in the face," Rain answered. "I'd love to see that smile of his turn into a sad little frown." Dean snorted, smiling a bit.

Dean had given his soul up simply to get better at doing what he loved: fixing train cars. He helped out with the Phantom Express, but what he had wanted was to be  _supernaturally_ good. Of course, when he mentioned this to the Devil, the demon had used the wording to his advantage. Dean had the ability to summon what he called "train spirits," which were really just small train carts with faces and limbs, and Jack had teased him for it before Dean grew immune to the shapeshifter's torment.

Jack, on the other hand, had purposefully given up his soul to work for the Devil. He had always wanted to work in the Casino from the moment he took his first step through the gold double doors. The only power he wished for was the power to "change myself, create a new me, so that I may have an advantage against others." He had been purposefully vague, as he didn't care what the Devil had in mind, he just wanted the job. What he realized after a few weeks, however, was that working in the Casino was literal hell. He ran away from the place, contract in hand, but his admiration for the career remained.

"Probably should mention," said Dean, "Spec told us about his vision." Rain visibly tensed.

"Yeah, figures," she muttered, fiddling idly with her satchel.

"You've gotta be careful, Rain," said Jack. "Sally told us that you were going to the Casino with her tomorrow. And with the vision and the visit thrown in with Dice's confrontation...the last time we saw signs like this, it was with..." He trailed off, looking down at his feet. Rain knew what he was going on about.

"Tyler was..." Dean started. "He was a great guy. I hated seeing him like that. He was the one debtor who was really affected by the paranoia of it all. If he were still here, well..." Dean trailed off as well, and Rain's expression seemed to droop. She wasn't anywhere near crying, but she still felt something weighing her down in the pit of her stomach.

"You were lucky to have a brother like him," Jack assured. "He really cared. In the end, that's what really got him, I guess."

"It's okay, guys," said Rain. "It was...five years ago, I'm not gonna burst into tears every time you bring him up." Dean giggled a little at her statement, and Jack smiled weakly.

"Just be careful is my point," said Jack. "Specter's visions may be accurate sometimes, but you can always sidestep destiny."

* * *

**_"Tonight, eh, King?"_ **

**_"I don't know...everything adds up, but she just doesn't seem the type."_ **

**_"Whaddya mean she doesn't seem the type?"_ **

**_"Sarcastic, good thinker, reasonable..."_ **

**_"Don't forget, you came in with those traits and you still got 'em."_ **

**_"I know, Ben, I know, but sometimes I doubt Ace."_ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"He seems like he knows what he's doing, but he's a little...trigger happy."_ **

**_"What's that got to do with anythin'?"_ **

**_"I don't know...I feel like we're gonna have a little trouble with this one."_ **

**_"Trust me, King, if all goes according to plan, it'll be just like Ty."_ **

**_"...Tyler Luckyshot...?"_ **

**_"Of course, what other 'Ty' is there? Wonder how he is, sometimes..."_ **

**_"From what I've heard, he's pretty dead."_ **

**_"Dead?!"  
_ **

**_"Good golly, Benjamin, do you even go outside?!"_ **

**_"Not a whole lot."_ **

**_"Well, you can learn a lot about the world from going outside."_**

* * *

"So, what's your plan for staying safe tomorrow?" Sacha Fireside asked. Sacha was a humanoid with a lampshade for a head, and she was currently wearing her purple dress.

"Don't drink, don't be stupid, don't gamble," Rain repeated. "Got it."

" _And_?"

Rain sighed. " _And_ keep Sally out of trouble."

" _Unless_?"

"Unless it threatens my life."

"Good," Sacha sighed. "So what's all this chatter about you working for the Devil?"

" _I'm not_ , Sacha, you know that," Rain groaned. "I lost my job, and Specter was just trying to help. He read my future, and...well, everything went a bit downhill from there."

"Just make sure his vision doesn't come true, okay?" Rain nodded. "Good. Now, I've found a job opening that requires a certain level of charisma."

"Really? What is it?"

"I hope you're ready to be a waitress again."

"Oh," Rain muttered. "Well, it's only temporary."

"I emailed them and asked if you could come in tomorrow," Sacha continued. "They said yes, they have an opening at one o'clock, bring your resume, blah blah blah."

"Will they reject me if they see 'fired from most recent job' on there?"

"Rain, you were promoted in that job," Sacha argued. "The only reason you got fired is because you were higher up. The boss kept a closer eye on you. Before, you just had the assistant manager. I liked her. She was nice."

"She was  _you_."

"Like I said, I like her. She's nice."

"I still don't understand how you couldn't convince the boss that the customer was  _stupid._ "

"Yeah, yeah, he asked for a hot dog without skin," Sacha groaned. Rain laughed. "Still, it was bound to happen eventually. Do you  _know_ how many head chefs got fired at that place under his management? Mr. Disel was a  _nightmare._ "

"Then why do you still work for him?"

"I  _barely_ work for him," Sacha countered. "I'm barely even  _there_. I just run through all the stupid tax and fee papers like I'm the treasurer."

"I mean, we didn't really have one in the first place," Rain commented.

"Yeah, well, we're kind of in the same boat, now," Sacha admitted. "The place is going out of business because of Mr. Disel. I'm gonna have to find a new job, too. Hopefully I can get one as a librarian this time."

"Hopefully I can get a job before the Devil decides to give me one," Rain sighed. "The King is on to me. He  _knows_ I'm visiting tomorrow night. In less than twenty-four hours, I'll be in the place." Rain looked at the clock. Six thirty-two. "That reminds me, I've gotta get going if I'm gonna get dinner."

"Okay," said Sacha. "Be careful out there."

* * *

Dinner was filling, sure, but there was a weird feeling in Rain's gut as she walked back through the city to get home. Her gut told her something was wrong, and it didn't have to do with the food. She could feel goosebumps on her skin, even though the air was warm. The jacket she had brought along did not help in the least. The streets were mostly empty, save for the occasional person walking home from a party.

_Was there a party tonight?_

She thought she remembered Sacha telling her about something of the sort, but she couldn't really remember when she had told her this.

Sacha, too, was a debtor, but only because she had traded her soul for someone else's. The person in question was Lily Lavender, and although the Devil promised to give Lily's back, he did not follow through on his word. Instead, Sacha resorted to stealing both contracts from right under the Devil's nose. Lily, in turn, had given her soul to help Cagney. She had gone into the Casino to steal  _his_ contract, but being only eight years old, she didn't have the best sense of what was considered "quiet." The Devil had caught her, and challenged her to a game of Craps.

Three guesses as to who won.

So many of her friends had fallen victim to the Devil, if not all of them. She was  _really_ starting to worry when she'd-

"Rain Luckyshot."

"Now, listen here, you dice-heade-"

But it wasn't King Dice that greeted her. Instead, it was a fashionably dressed humanoid with a playing card for a head.

"Oh, forgive me for startling you," he said, adjusting the small, pink bow tie on his black tux. "I guess it was to be predicted that you would think I was Mr. King Dice." Rain couldn't help but blush at his formality of his language.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Ace," said the man. "Ace Scott Card. As you may have already guessed, I work at the Devil's Casino."

"D-Did King Dice send you after me?" Rain asked.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Ace answered, smiling sweetly. "Actually, I was the one who suggested you for our staff in the first place."

"Well, I'll h-have you know,  _Ace Scott Card_ ," she emphasized the first letter of every word in his name, "that I am uninterested in pursuing a career in your field, thank you very much."

"Oh, and why is that?" Rain was starting to think his smile was just a bit too sweet.

"Well, first of all, it's  _the Devil_ and all that," she argued, "and second, I'm due for a job interview tomorrow...and I'm probably gonna get the job."

"Oh, my," Ace chuckled, "you're going to be a  _waitress_ as your friend suggested?"

Rain swore she heard glass shattering in the back of her mind.

There was no  _way_ he could have figured that out.

"H-How-"

"Oh, don't look so shocked, my dear," Ace interrupted. "It's simply manipulation, which I happen to be exceptional at. Not precisely reading minds, but...well, yes, reading minds, but only picking out information I need at the exact moment I need it. For example..."

Rain's eyes flashed a vibrant green, before she held her head, trying to regain her balance. She felt nauseated.

"That's the look I remember," Ace growled. He chuckled. "Your ability isn't very powerful on it's own, but your magical ability is far greater than I expected."

"What do  _you_ know about my 'magical ability?'" A grin grew on Ace's face, and a shiver ran up Rain's back.

"I know more about it than you do about yourself, my dear," Ace purred. He took a step closer. "You're scared to death of what you don't understand, that's one." He took a few more steps. "You shield yourself from threat, yet you're drawn into it like a moth to a flame. And third..." Rain could feel his breath on her face. She could barely make eye contact with him. "Your guard is always lowered by what you find appealing, and if it weren't for that, you would've ran away from me as soon as you heard my voice."

Rain's mouth hung agape, her face as red as Hilda Berg's dress. She wanted to run, she really did, she wanted to be home in bed, where it was safe and warm. But no, her feet stayed rooted in place as the playing card turned to leave.

"We'll keep in touch," said Ace, before jumping right into his shadow-

-and then he was gone.

She stared at the place he had been mere moments before, her face still red and hot.

_Me?! Attracted to him?! Well, I never...!_

She frowned a little, then sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do now. The past was the past, and now that he was gone, she was fine, she was safe, she was...

She resolved to get home as soon as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP'G AVQ RVVIW'G YWSVK-HAYR TOZ


	5. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Casino air is heavy with the smell of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newsiesunion

"Are you  _sure_ I can't punch him in the face?" Rain asked the next morning.

"Yes," said Lily Lavender.

"What if I just break his nose a little?"

The small flower gave Rain a hard glare.

" _NO!_ "

Rain laughed. Lily couldn't help but giggle.

Rain would've thought that hanging out with Cagney all the time would've rubbed onto Lily, much like it did to herself. But no, Lily was still the sweet little angel who liked to help everyone, as long as they were willing to redeem themselves. The eight-year-old was just too innocent, and that's why Rain dreaded the idea of her being anywhere  _near_ the Devil.

Heck, she always tried to remind Cagney not to use profanity around the girl, yet Lily had just come to her the other day, saying Cagney had "taught her a new word." Rain had immediately ran over to the flower's garden, demanding to know why Lily knew what the word meant. The only explanation he had was that he had told her not to, yet she had done it anyways.

It was understandable, but Rain still gave Cagney a good talking to.

"You know, you can just bail out on her," Lily suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Rain asked. "Have you  _met_ Sally Stageplay?"

"No."

"She'd come the next day, screaming her head off," Rain started, "telling the  _whole_ Isle that 'oh, Rain didn't come with me bowling,' or whatever the heck she covers the story with."

"I dislike her already," Lily commented. Rain couldn't help but practically burst out laughing, though Lily couldn't quite tell what she was laughing about. The two of them were currently in Cagney's garden.

"So, where's Cagney?" Rain asked once she had calmed down.

"Sleeping," said Lily, pointing to a small mound of dirt with an orange petal sticking out of it.

"Ah."

"You should probably get going," said Lily, "I think I saw something purple behind that tree." Rain groaned. She looked in the direction Lily indicated, and did in fact see a flash of purple before it disappeared.

"Yeah, I think I  _should_ go," said Rain, getting up to leave. "Take care of yourself, 'kay? Make sure Cagney gets plenty of rest!"

"I will," Lily replied. "Hope all goes okay tonight!"

As Rain walked out of the garden, she thought she saw something pass by under the trees. She groaned a little, knowing that King Dice was either going to confront her, or was spying on her.

She hoped more than anything that it was the latter. This early in the morning, it was hard to deal with anything, in her opinion. She guessed it didn't really matter either way, she was either going to punch him in the face or not deal with him at all, and the former sounded more satisfying but the latter caused less problems-

"Ow!" Someone had bumped into her.

"Sorry, sorry!" said a voice. She turned to look for the source and found a humanoid with a digital clock for a head standing in front of her, and he was wearing a dark red sweater vest. "I'm such a klutz...I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"No, it's okay, really!" Rain replied. "We all make mistakes." She didn't mention that she would've preferred bumping into him than King Dice.

"Ah, thank you," said the clock. "I'm Digi, by the way. D-Digi Tali."

"I'm Rain! Rain Luckyshot. Nice to meet you, Digi."

"Rain Luckyshot?" Digi's eyes widened in surprise. "So...do you know Dean? Dean Dervis?"

"Yeah."

"He's..." Digi blushed a bit. "An old friend of mine. We just haven't seen each other in a while." Rain had the feeling Digi was more than just an "old friend," but perhaps she would ask Dean about it later.

"I'm friends with a  _lot_ of people on the island," Rain chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen you around, though."

"I, um, I don't get out often," Digi explained. "I've heard of you, though. It's hard not to when the Isle's so small, you know?"

"Yeah, it's hard to keep a secret around here," Rain replied.  _Especially the one about going to the Casino tonight._

"Anyways, I should go," said Digi. "I have a shift on the other side of the Isle in like...an hour, I think."

"Okay, then," said Rain. "See ya!"

* * *

Rain desperately wanted to punch Sally in the face as the actress pinned a slightly over-sized dress onto the shot glass. The dress in question was an obnoxious shade of pink, was itchy as  _hell_ , and was the frilliest thing Rain had seen since Sally's last play.

Sally adjusted one last safety pin and stood back to admire her creation. Rain sighed at the shabbily arranged set of pins and clips, making the once beautiful dress slightly lopsided and the very definition of ugly. It was unpleasant and repulsive in appearance, and just looking at it made Rain want to barf.

"Okay," Rain said finally, shoving the dress off of her shoulders. "This isn't gonna work. I'm wearing my clothes."

"Oh, come on, Rain! Try to have some fun once in a while!"

"This Casino trip is already 'fun' enough, now let me get my clothes on or there won't be any 'fun!'" Sally sighed, already knowing that begging Rain to come in the first place was pushing the girl out of her boundaries.

The theater, where the two were currently located, wasn't all that far away from the Casino. Sally insisted that Jack, her husband, both on stage and off stage, take them there in his automobile, but Rain didn't know how she felt about being seen traveling around in something so fancy. So instead they walked, Sally grumbling all the while about how  _she_ didn't want to be seen walking around on her feet like Rain.

"So you're rich," Rain argued. "That doesn't make you any less able to walk than I am."

When they finally got to the cave where the Casino resided, Rain hesitated. Was she  _really_ doing this? She could turn back now and leave Sally yelling at her, or she could go in and simply avoid any and all consequences.

She decided on the latter.

_Besides, you can just ditch her once you get inside. Let her run off into the crowd, then leave, simple._

She reminded herself that, no, it would  _not_ be that simple, as Sally wasn't the only one who didn't want her to leave. Rain realized this the moment she walked into the Casino, and saw Ace Scott Card, in all his glory, smiling slyly at Rain from across the room. She narrowed her eyes at him, a clear sign that she would have punched him if she had gotten the chance.

The Casino air was heavy with the smell of alcohol and cigarette fumes, and Rain could taste it every time she took in a breath. Intoxicated patrons passed by, shouting at friends, passing chips and cards along tables sedately. Rain now wished Sally would have made her wear the stupid dress, for as her eyes slid over the room, she realized the rest of the Casino's customers were  _far_ fancier looking than she could've ever managed.

"Good evening, ladies," said a voice. Rain didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know that it was King Dice. Oh, how desperately she wanted to throw his head out a window. Sally smiled at the King flirtatiously, and Rain couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

"Oh, and who is  _this_ fine specimen?" Sally asked, batting her eyes. Rain wanted to yell at her. Sally  _had_ a husband. True, King Dice might've been annoying to  _her_ , but with Sally...this was just plain  _gross_. What was worse, however, was that the dice-headed manager actually decided to  _play along_.

She could _kill_ Sally.

"I'm King Dice, my dear," he said, kissing Sally's hand gingerly. Rain flushed a bit, but for what reason, she didn't know why. She was relieved that she wasn't on the receiving end of that kiss, but on the other hand, she found it a bit irritating that King Dice would lunge for Sally.

_Geez, King, show me some sympathy. Heck, at least pretend to be sympathetic about my situation._

"I'm Sally Stageplay!" Sally exclaimed, holding back a giggle. "And this is my friend, Rain."

Rain's eyes went wide as soon as the words had come from Sally's mouth. King Dice had probably already noticed her arrival, but hearing Sally call Rain a  _friend_ made the situation all the more irritating.

"Rain Luckyshot!" King Dice chuckled. "So nice of you to drop by." Sally looked at both him and Rain with an expression of confusion on her face, and Rain could only assume Sally was wondering how the manager knew her.

"Pleasure," Rain muttered.

"Will you be playing a few rounds?" King Dice asked.

"You know what my answer is," Rain snapped. "It's always no. By now, I thought you would've realized that."

King Dice's smile faltered a bit, but righted itself as the dice-headed manager turned to Sally.

"Care to join me for a game of Craps?" he asked the actress.

"Do I ever," Sally purred. King Dice held out a hand for her, and she gladly took it, glowing bright pink the entire time. He lead her into the crowd, and they disappeared.

 _Thank god_ , Rain thought. Now that both Sally and Dice were gone, she could simply sit down and take it easy while she waited for Sally to be done for the night. She eyed the bar immediately, but decided not to go  _there_ , as there was always the possibility that some drunk guy could come and offer her a drink.

"Don't drink," Sacha had said, and Rain was more than willing to follow her advice. She didn't want to sacrifice her common sense for the sake of an alcoholic beverage. She remembered very clearly what alcohol had done to Cagney the night he had come here.

So, instead, she took a seat in one of the couches off to the side of the room.

Everything smelt of alcohol and smoke. The room was bright. Too bright. Rain wanted to shut her eyes and forget that the Casino even existed. She couldn't just sit here forever. At some point, Sally was going to come back, intoxicated, and beg Rain to play a few games with her. If Rain said no at that point, Sally would either become a sobbing mess, or a danger to the surroundings.

Rain would prefer the former, but she really didn't have a say in the matter, obviously.

After a little bit of just waiting around, she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Paavo!" she called. Paavo Paintbrush turned to look at Rain, and their face broke into a nervous smile as they walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Rain," they said. "Sure is busy tonight, eh?"

"I wouldn't know."

"So, who dragged you here?"

"Sally Stageplay."

"Figures. Saw her hanging with Dice at the Craps table," said Paavo. "I'm feeling that she'll either be leaving a winner, or...well, the only other alternative."

Rain visibly shivered.

"I'm surprised she managed to drag you here," they commented.

"Honestly, I'd be more surprised if she  _didn't_ manage to drag me here."

"So, how long are you staying?"

The conversation was interrupted as the two heard Sally's shrill cry from all the way across the Casino. Rain whipped her head around to look for the place the sound had come from. Sally was on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor next to the Craps table, sobbing.

Rain knew, without a doubt, that something was  _very_ wrong.

"I'm afraid that's my answer," Rain finished, getting up from the couch.

"Be careful," said Paavo.

She made her way over, goosebumps appearing on her skin. She felt as though the Casino itself was watching her with a million eyes. She shrugged off the feeling, more worried about Sally's situation.

As soon as Sally saw Rain, the actress shot towards her, blubbering something incomprehensible.

"Sally, woah, what's going-"

She knew who the person at the other end of the table was before she saw him. She could  _feel_ dark energy coursing through the air. Well, she felt  _something_ coursing through the room, something that happened to feel particularly malevolent and malicious, and her only guess was that it  _was_ dark magic.

A pair of goldenrod eyes and a glistening white grin were plastered on the Devil's face, and a shiver ran up Rain's back. King Dice stood next to the demon, his eyes glowing a bright green. They were cold and unforgiving, and Rain found herself shaking as she looked at him.

She had never been so terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIS QWVC QNA RERENQ, QRCQRTZ JNW JWE


	6. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain meets her match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainorshine

"Rain Luckyshot," said the Devil. "I've heard so much. What about a little wager to spare your friend?"

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to gamble against  _you_?"

"Rain," Sally whimpered, "please. Help me. I don't want them to take it."

 _Her soul,_ Rain realized.  _She just sold her soul_.

"If you win, your friend goes free, you both go home safe and sound, souls and everything," said the Devil. "Lost, and I get  _both_ your souls."

Rain looked at Sally, then King Dice, then the Devil, then Sally again. She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't win, but Sally had no way out otherwise. Then again, Sally didn't have a way out no matter what Rain chose to do.

The dice on the table were a cheat, a scam. Whoever thought up loaded dice must've either been the most brilliant person alive, or the sorest loser.

A long piece of parchment appeared in front of Rain, accompanied by a fountain pen.  _A soul contract_ , she realized. She'd heard of these before.

Rain could barely take it. Sally might have been an idiotic jerk, but she was still Rain's friend, and Ran was sympathetic, although to the point of overly trusting. Sally might've bragged and boasted, Rain reasoned, but she was always honest, whether it would do her good or not.

Rain signed her name on the dotted line, and the Devil grinned. The parchment rolled itself up and disappeared. She grabbed the dice and threw.

The dice landed on the table, and time seemed to slow down. Rain couldn't really believe she had went through with it. She reflected, in that millisecond, upon the events of the past few days. Specter's vision, however avoidable it would've been a few minutes ago, had turned out to be true. There was no way she could win this.

_Should I say my last words?_

_Eh, I guess it doesn't really matter. S'not like anybody back home will hear._

" _SNAKE EYES!_ " the Devil boomed, slamming the floor. Rain had known it was coming, but she was still in disbelief. Her heart threatened to pop out of her chest, and tears streamed down her face.

"No," she breathed. "Sally, I-"

She caught a fleeting glimpse of Sally disappearing into her umbrella, and then the actress was already halfway across the room.

_THAT DIRTY LITTLE CHEATER!_

King Dice ran after Sally, the Devil shouting to his servants. Rain took the mad scramble for Sally as a chance to escape, and started to run.

Someone blocked her path, and soon she was surrounded.

"Sorry, love," said Ace Scott Card, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm afraid you won't be leaving."

The person on the other side of her was Digi, and as Rain turned to him, her jaw dropped. She was speechless, only staring at him, feeling betrayed. Digi looked as though he, too, wanted to run, shame as clear as day on his face.

"I'm...sorry, Rain," he said. "But you sold your soul...That's the end of it."

The last person surrounding Rain was a humanoid with a margarita glass for a head, a bendy straw sticking out of one end and a small, paper umbrella sticking out the other. He wore an aqua bow tie, and the same suit as Ace. His face did not look the slightest bit friendly.

Rain didn't really care at this point. Her heart was beating rapidly, tears freely flowing from her eyes. Digi looked as though he felt terrible, and Rain thought he probably did.

Rain didn't care.

She felt mortified. She couldn't believe any of what was happening.

Maybe if she closed her eyes or pinched herself, it would all be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YI GBI'IW VV N VFCS, SZFSAQAK ZN ACOTW


	7. Authors Note

From this point forward, this story will be mostly one-shots.

Thank you, have a nice day.


	8. Odelle Octave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain Luckyshot encounters a fellow singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brineybeard

Rain was on her break now. She had  _needed_ a break. She still couldn't get used to the smell of liquor and smoke. Benjamin Takeela, the margarita guy, had taken over for her, so she decided to get to know some of the other workers. She asked King Dice who was there, and he simply shrugged and pointed at a nearby female employee with a flowing dress that looked like sheet music, and hair that looked like a record player if you looked at it right.

Rain walked over slowly, hesitantly, already considering the possibility that this person was either in a bad mood or unpleasantly mean. She hoped it wouldn't be either, but she didn't get her hopes up. Most of the employees were already sort of mean to her, anyways, considering Rain was so nice.

Looking as the female's eyes had slowly made their way to Rain's small figure, it wasn't hard to know that she'd been noticed. Rain smiled hesitantly.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around the Casino much," she said, "but Dice says you're an employee."

The girl looked curiously at Rain. "Why, yes, I do work here. I sing. I'm afraid I don't get the cahnce to socialize much with the rest of y'all cause of my schedule." She extended her hand in greeting to the shot glass. "Name's Odelle. Now, why'd you come talk to me, miss?"

"Well, I really just like gettin' to know everyone around the Casino," Rain answered, shaking Odelle's hand. "Knowin' people's my job! Well...kind of, I guess." She smiled warmly, glad that this was one of the nicer employees. "As for me, I sing sometimes, but it's mostly just runnin' the tables."

"Well, then, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Odelle. "Don't get to see very many friendly faces around here, especially ones that can appreciate this art form." Rain had, incidentally, caught Odelle in an uncharacteristically good mood, and hearing that she also sang brightened it a bit more. "So, how's Dice today, hun? Hopefully that blockhead isn't working you too hard."

"Well, he's okay," Rain answered. "Not exactly the type I'd like to hang around, but ya know, he's fine."

Odelle rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, boy, tell me about it," she said. "Don't think I've ever met a man who struts around like he's all that much." She gave a light chuckle.

"Haha, yeah-"

Her eyes lit up, and she mentally face palmed.

_You forgot to say your name, stupid!_

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rain Luckyshot."

"That's quite a nice name," Odelle replied. "I have to ask, though, how'd you come to work here, Ms. Luckyshot? I'll admit it's a bit strange seeing someone so bright-eyed workin' in a no-good place like this."

Rain grimaced a bit. "Well, I'll spare you the details," said Rain, "but if you've heard of Sally Stageplay, she's the one who got me in here. Thought it was a bright idea to go gamblin' after I've lost my job. Guess it seemed inevitable, though, considerin' I'm a shotglass 'n' all that." She chuckled just a bit.

Odelle looked at the girl sympathetically. She'd heard similar stories far too many times over, and they always made her feel a bit guilty for working in a place like this.

"Well, don't sweat it too much, Rain," she said, "I think you'll find much of the staff wound up here cause of a few unfortunate happenings, myself included."

Rain smiled at Odelle's sympathy. She knew too many people who'd ended up like that, including some of her closest friends.

Her expression turned to one of curiosity as a question bubbled up.

"If you don't mind me askin', how'd you start workin' here?"

"...that's a bit of a long story." Odelle's brow furrowed. She wasn't too keen on remembering these things, and the memories themselves often depressed her. "In short, after losing my voice, I couldn't perform with my family anymore. They needed the money, so I sold my soul to get it back. I found the pay was damn well here, and settled down." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unwilling to think about the details. "I send my money back home now, and they haven't come to see me. Don't reckon I'd want them to if they saw me in this place..."

"Gee, I'm...so sorry," said Rain, averting her gaze. "It must've been tough...I've never really experienced that kind of thing myself, but I know how you must feel."

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._

"Eh, the past is the past now," said Odelle, "I can't change nothin' now, and I don't intend on tryin' to do the impossible." She quickly set about changing topics. "So, you mentioned you sing."

"Oh, I've sang a few times on stage!"

"You aiming to be one of the singers here or somethin'? I've been meaning to find someone willing to do backup if you're interested in the gig. Course, I'd have to hear ya first."

"Oh, bein' a backup singer would be lovely! And I'm willin' to do auditions whenever it fits both of our schedules."

"Ah, that's wonderful," Odelle sighed. "Good to see someone with some experience for once. We'll v ehaving auditions sometime this week. I'll come find ya when we do." Her face grew into a bit of an embarrassed look. "I'll warn ya, though, some of the outfits are a bit, um...flashy." She gestured to the revealing bodysuit and stockings she had been wearing.

"Oh," said Rain. "I forgot about those outfits." She remembered King Dice showing them to her as she selected a uniform for herself. She wondered if she could ask Ace to whip her up another outfit.

"Yeah, unfortunately, the kind of patrons we get around here tend to prefer it when the outfits are a bit more skimpy," she said. She lowered her voice. "...bunch a damn perverts, the lot of 'em." She raised her voice to its normal volume again. "Fortunately, Dice usually deals with it before I can get my hands on 'em." She shook her head in dismissal. "Don't worry 'bout that, though. If anyone ever says or does anythin' improper to ya, just tell me and I'll wring their neck."

Rain was about to respond when she heard someone call her name from the other side of the Casino.

"Well, that's my cue!" she said. "Sorry I couldn't chat with you longer, but I bet that's Ace. We'll stay in touch, though!"

And with that, she ran into the crowd and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYM'YP ZF GOIUVGB OIDPVE PRV BVBA GU


	9. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain explains to Cagney how she got into so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluesky

Cagney looked pleased with himself as he finished weeding the garden. He held his chin up high and smiled with all his teeth, his face glowing. Rain was happy to see that he was back to his normal self, but she still felt a little down, realizing that, at some point, she had to tell him. She had to tell him what she'd done, or else she couldn't be honest with herself.

"Here's the watering can," said Cagney, and Rain shook herself out of thought. The flower handed Rain's small, tin watering can back to her. She smiled, reached forward to take the handle-

And jumped about a foot in the air as the watering can crashed to the ground. She realized that as soon as Cagney and Rain's hands had touched, Cagney had brought his hand back almost immediately in self-defense. Water spilled all over the dirt, turning it to mud, but the carnation seemed not to notice. Rain's eyes went wide. She'd never seen Cagney look so... _livid._

"Cagney!" she said, trying to keep the conversation casual. "Your plants! They'll get washed out if we keep the water in 'ere like this!" She quickly set herself to picking up the watering can and moving the seeds, but stopped when she heard Cagney mutter something. She looked up at him expectantly, asking, with her eyes, for him to repeat himself.

"You," he breathed. "You...I can't believe..."

"Cagney? Are you okay-"

" _You're one of them!_ " the flower snarled. Rain froze up immediately, searching her head for any possible way he could have figured that out just by touching her hand.

"Cags, wha-"

"Don't deny it. You're radiating dark magic."

"Cagney, whaddya talkin' about-"

"The Devil sent you here,  _didn't he_?!" Vines were starting to poke out of the dirt. "It's obvious, you even picked up on their speaking habits! Skipping consonants and all that! You sound just like  _King Dice!_ "

" _I'm sorry, okay?!_ " Rain shouted. Cagney tried, again, to interrupt her, but she kept going. "An' I don't  _mean_ to pick up on it, it just  _happened!_ Sally Stageplay was a huge jerk an' left me in the dust while she escaped an' all that! She could'a just escaped before I rolled them dice, but  _no_! She just  _had_ to drag me into this whole mess!  _Do ya think I wanted this, you overgrown weed?!_ "

Cagney was visibly taken aback. His eyes were filled with horror and cold, hard anger, his pupils sharp like daggers. A scowl had found its way onto his face, and the vines around Rain were, if possible, even  _more_ defensive than before. Rain searched through her argument in her head, trying to figure out what had caused Cagney to look so livid, and her stomach plummeted.

_Overgrown weed._

Her eyes went wide, her hands went up in defense, and she backed off just a little. She prepared herself for the venom that she knew was coming.

"I-I...Cags, I didn't mean to-"

" _Get out._ "

"Wh-What?"

" _Get out of my garden,_ " he repeated, his voice making it very clear that he did  _not_ want to repeat himself. " _I honestly thought I could trust you, but you're just like everyone else._ " His words cut open her heart, and she could feel her feelings bleeding out and bubbling in her throat.

"Cagney, please, just-I didn't mean-"

" _GET OUT, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!_ "

" _Okay, okay!_ " Rain shouted, fear sewn into her voice. She could already feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. She turned around, opened the gate to the garden, and ran.

She realized, halfway home, that she had forgotten the watering can.

She stopped in her tracks, her shoulders dropped, and she started to sob.

Rain could barely breath, barely see. She dropped onto her knees and tried to hold in her tears, but she immediately started to wheeze. So instead she cried, hugging herself, body shaking.

Cagney  _hated_ her. Cagney would  _never_ forgive her for this, even if it wasn't her fault.

 _Correction, Rain, this_ is _your fault. It's your fault and you know it. Your fault, Rain. Stupid Rain, untrustworthy Rain, selfish-_

She hadn't heard the soft footsteps behind her, but she felt someone hug her from behind. She recognized who it was immediately, remembering how Cagney's hands felt like the leaves on the trees as they fell to the ground, remembering how soft his petals were, remembering how quiet the  _pitter patter_ of tears were as they fell to the ground.

"I shouldn't have yelled," Cagney muttered, his voice shaky.

She turned and hugged him, crying into his arms.

She remembered how comforting his hugs could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QWM HGX'R LTFP EO, JPW


End file.
